A voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) is an electronic oscillator designed to be controlled in oscillation frequency by a voltage input. VCOs may be used as clock generators for processors, in function generators, phase-locked loops, frequency synthesizers used in communication equipment, and in many other clocking applications. Typical ring oscillator based VCOs have a wide frequency tuning range by utilizing a high gain voltage-to-current converter. However, because of the high gain, any noise on control voltage is also amplified causing jitter or phase noise. Other VCOs may utilize inductors and capacitors to create the oscillating signal and may be referred to as LC VCOs. The LC VCOs utilize capacitor banks to increase the frequency range of the LC VCO. In contrast to ring oscillator based VCOs, LC VCOs have low jitter or phase noise. However, LC VCOs require a larger area, use more power, may require off-chip inductors, and can only achieve a wide frequency range by using large capacitor banks.